あなたの側で
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Just a bunch of funny/cute/sweet moments I have come up with :D Inu/Kag Sess/older Rin minor Mir/San Hope you enjoy :3
1. Kougas declaration and InuYasha

**Author: Danny Phantom Fan1**

**Title: Kouga's declaration and InuYasha's temper**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 568**

**Summary: Some things never get old**

* * *

><p>The group stood by in the sidelines watching as Kouga – once again – declared his love for Kagome. Sango just shook her head as she watched her poor friend try to inch away from the wolf youkai as he continued on "seriously, his love declarations are really getting old" Sango muttered as she held Kirara close to her chest<p>

Miroku nodded his head in agreement "your telling me" he replied as he stroked his chin

He then felt a tug on his robes "hey Miroku?" and turned to see Shippo perched on his shoulder giving him a curious look

"Yes Shippo, what is it?" Miroku replied looking at the small Kitsune with a calm look…ignoring whatever sappy crap Kouga was going on about

"Is that normal?" Shippo asked pointing ahead, Miroku turned to see what the boy was pointing at. A few feet ahead of them, InuYasha stood rigid and stiff as he watched with fury at the presence of the wolf youkai….the sound of his knuckles cracking told them clearly how much the hanyou wanted to beat the crap out the guy, it was then Miroku noticed with surprise and shock to what Shippo was talking about

Inuyasha's left ear was twitching excessively to a point that it clearly wasn't checking for danger around the area. Miroku and Sango looked on at surprise "has that ever happened before?" Sango whispered watching the angry and jealous hanyou

"I'm pretty sure it hasn't" Miroku replied

Kouga pulled a reluctant Kagome closer to his body and rest his head on Kagome's "join me, Kagome. Let's leave this place and rule my pack side by side" Kouga said running his clawed fingers through her black hair

"Um, I don't know" she stuttered as she tried to release herself from his embrace and almost squeaked in horror when she noticed Kouga inching his face closer to her not giving a thought if they had an audience or not. It was then instead of a pair of lips, Kouga's mouth met a calloused hand and was shoved back

"She's not interested!" InuYasha practically snarled in Kouga's face, not giving the guy a chance to make snarky remark, InuYasha whirled the guy and with all his brute strength…..kicked Kouga in the ass ignoring the shocked gasp of his friends and watched as Kouga went off flying "and if you ever try that again you fucking son of a bitch! I'll rip your fucking nuts off!" he yelled shaking a fist at the flying youkai

"You'll pay for that you mangy mutt!" was all that was heard until Kouga disappeared into the distance.

Once Kouga couldn't be seen, InuYasha let out a satisfied grunt and grabbed Kagome by the wrist "now that we don't have any disturbances, let's move it" he growled and stomped off with a shocked Kagome in tow, Kagome looked back at the others to see they looked just as shocked….her thoughts were interrupted by a grumpy hanyou "what you standing there for? We have shards to find" InuYasha spat and continued on his way satisfied that the others were following close behind

Shippo just shook his head "that's InuYasha for ya" he muttered and received a nod in response from the monk.


	2. Rin's slip up and Sesshomaru's scolding

**Title: Rin's slip up and Sesshomaru's scolding**

**Rated: T **

**Words: 1,854**

**Summary: Watch what you say around kids InuYasha**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and his small group walked through the forest in peaceful silence with the exception of Rin's constant light humming. It has past a few days since the horrid occurrence with Sesshomaru's mother and the mere fact that he had almost lost Rin….it was a subject that nether individual spoke of. Sesshomaru turned his head lightly to look at the others, Kohaku held the reins to Ah Un with Rin humming lightly by his side<p>

His frown broadens….she should be mounted on Ah Un…not walking carelessly as if nothing bad had happened. He turned back to the trail ahead of him.

It was then Rin had stubbed her toe on a rock "fuck!" she yelped until realizing what came out of her mouth…she slapped her small hands over her mouth and stared at the others only to see they too had stopped in shock of what she just said. Kohaku stared at her with his mouth slightly gaped almost not able to believe what the eight year old said, Jaken sported the same expression only inked with disapproval and even her Lord had stopped on his trail

"You insolent child! How dare you speak such barbaric language in the-"the green imp's scolding was interrupted

"Jaken" Sesshomaru intervened giving the small youkai a cold look. He then turned his gaze to the small girl who had yet to remove her hands from her mouth….her eyes looked up at his tall frame apologetically and seemed almost prepared to whatever that powerful youkai might do. He closed the distance between them and much to her surprise picked her up until placing her on Ah Un.

He stared at her waiting for an explanation of the cursed word she let out knowing full well neither he nor the other two individuals would have influenced her to say such. After a long dreading moment of silence "Rin" he spoke

She slowly lowered her tiny hands and looked at the tall man hesitantly "yes, my Lord?" she asked hesitantly

He then narrowed his gold eyes at her and gave her penetrating stare "where did you hear that cursed word?" he asked never moving his gaze from her, Kohaku and Jaken stood close by watching with dread as if expecting the Lord to punish the child for speaking such crude language

Rin gulped and considered the question for a moment and then noticed the impatient look that cast over the disapproval, she gulped and let out a long sigh of defeat "I heard it from your half brother InuYasha my Lord" and grimaced when his face twisted in a glare "I didn't mean to say it my lord, it just came out, please.." her rambling was cut off

"That's enough Rin" he said with a harsh voice…..he was burning with rage deep inside….of course she got it from that worthless hanyou….she had been around to witness their battles every few times…and every time that filthy half brother of his was always cursing like a sailor "I don't want you to ever speak such crude language again, understood?" he said with a stern voice

Rin nodded her head rapidly to a point he thought it might fall off "yes my Lord, forgive me my Lord" she replied bowing her head low….he let out a grunt and bopped her chin making her look up…she was not one to bow to him, she was to much precious of a person to him to ever stoop to Jaken's level

Sesshomaru looked around for a moment seeing where they were "we'll pause here for the night" he announced and turned to Kohaku "keep an eye on Rin" he ordered and got a nod in response before turning and walking away from the group, he could smell his brother not very far away from this clearing….it was wonder that InuYasha didn't come storming in looking for a fight

With a dark look cast on his pale face, Sesshomaru decided to give InuYasha a piece of his mind of what he thought of his language.

~o.0.o~

"I hate this" InuYasha complained as he eyed his black hair with hate and with a snort flicked the dark strand of hair over his shoulder "we should be out looking shards, not hanging around and doing nothing" he said in distaste as he stuck his hands in his large red sleeves

Kagome just shook her head at him as she heated water for their ramen, Shippo then made a move and sat on his head looking at him upside down "we do it cause if we do go searching for jewels shards, a demon might attack and you could get hurt and reveal your secret…and that way you'll be an easy target for the rest of your hanyou life" Shippo chided

InuYasha's face twisted into an indignant look at Shippo's explanation; grabbing a hold of the fox youkai's tail, he dropped him unceremoniously to the ground not giving a thought of the kit's yelp and glared at him "feh, as if I didn't already know that brat, I just don't get why…." He trailed off when he felt as if something or someone was watching him…he would have indentified the intruder emediantly if it weren't for the new moon

He also noticed that everyone was on their feet and his friends gaze directed behind him with cautious looks, deciding to see who the intruder was….he got to his feet a turned….shocked and miffed to see his older half brother glaring…no not glaring….rather giving him a rather stern look he had seen directed at him only a few times before "Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed drawing out his tetsusaiga cursing audibly to see it remained a rusty old sword

"You hanyous always were a bunch of savages, living and acting like ones….its no wonder humans treat you as such…especially the way you are always cursing InuYasha" Sesshomaru spoke with such a stern and much to their shock they could detect a….scolding?...tone in the Daiyoukai's voice "I was pretty sure your mother had once taught you otherwise" he added arching a delicate eyebrow to see his brother's face twist with anger

Despite the swords uselessness at the moment…InuYasha kept it raised and pointed at the Inu Daiyoukai "did you just come here to insult me? Or are you still attempting to steal my sword?" InuYasha spat glaring at his brother "why are you here?"

Getting to the point to why he came here, Sesshomaru stared at his half hanyou brother with a stern glare "this Sesshomaru came to give you a warning InuYasha" and in a blink of an eye…Sesshomaru had InuYasha held by the collar of his fire rat haori ignoring whatever the miko said "I am not here to make a opinion of your pathetic life, rather your foul language….it irks me how crude your language is…and it certainly has been starting to rub off on my ward" the grip on InuYasha tightened "if your ever ten feet from Rin, watch that language InuYasha" he said with a venomous tone and with that….dropped InuYasha to the ground and left without a second glance

The group stared in shock at the retreating demon while their hanyou friend cuaght his breath…. InuYasha just sat there on the dirt ground baffled and confused "what was that about?" he said out loud fixing his haori until he noticed the looks of disbelief from his friends "what?" he drawled giving them a look

Miroku shook his head at his friend's cluelessness and took his previous seat by a tree "InuYasha, I do believe your brother just scolded you" he said placing his staff by his shoulder "I wouldn't blame him for doing it though, by what he had said" he added grabbing his unfinished can drink and took a sip

Kagome slowly went back to check on the boiling water grabbing a ramen cup and filled it up "seriously InuYasha, that language of yours gets you in unwanted trouble….you really need to watch what you say, especially around kids" she reprimanded as she handed him his ramen and a set of chop sticks

"I'm surprised it hasn't rubbed off on Shippo" Sango added, three set of eyes then turned to the Kitsune who was currently playing with Kirara

When Shippo noticed the expectant stares he was getting from the adults, he made an indignant noise "its not like I'll do it anyway, I'm not a potty mouth like InuYasha" he chided scrunching up his nose

"Well that's good to hear, we don't need another foul mouth among us" Kagome said ignoring InuYasha's complaint as she handed a ramen cup to Sango until grabbing a spare "now come here and eat" she added filling his cup with water

InuYasha just picked at his ramen with a glare sketched on his face "feh, it's not like I do it every day" he said taking in a mouthful of noodles….his response were unconvinced stares. It was then moments later a slap was heard among them and Sango muttering "lecherous monk".

O0o0

When Sesshomaru made it back to the camp site, Jaken had already succumbed to drowsiness as he lay by Ah Un….all the while the disturbing sight of a snot bubble growing and shrinking according to his breathing; Kohaku seemed to have finished having a discussion with Rin – perhaps of the slipped mishap earlier – and noted with an arched eyebrow as the boy patted Rin's head before leaning forward to check on the fire

Rin looked worried for a moment until she noticed the Daiyoukai; making her way over to his perched spot by a tree….she looked up at him with an attentive smile as she sat next to Sesshomaru "my Lord, I promise never to speak in such way again….I do not wish to upset you, ever" she said quietly as she looked up at him with big brown eyes

He looked back down at her for a moment "hn" was his only response as he looked away, he made a gesture in offering her a comfy resting place on his lap….looking on with what looked like amusement as the child emediantly took the offer and snuggled closer to his warm body happy to know her lord wasn't mad at her. She thought he was going to remain silent for tonight until she heard his low voice "so long as you don't listen to that hanyou, understood?" he said quietly as he placed an arm around her small body

"Hai" she whispered snuggling in his warm soft pelt.


	3. InuYasha's paranoia

**Author: Danny Phantom Fan1**

**Title: InuYasha's paranoia**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 1,094**

**Summary: There are some things you have to get used to**

* * *

><p>His ear swerved for any possible sound around their hut…listening for any possible threat around their home…and listening intently to what one demon out there might be doing, InuYasha knew his brother was out there….somewhere close to the village and around his home. He really didn't have a reason to question Sesshomaru's presence around here…counting on how many times he had been around; the Daiyoukai came around much too often these days to check the wellbeing of his young ward '<em>more like intended<em>' he thought gold eyes narrowing slightly

Upon recently had he questioned his brother's constant visiting….he noticed very clearly how his brother and Rin interacted with eachother…..it was nothing to extreme but he noticed the change….and it got him irritated for some reason, a protective urge perhaps_ 'he did leave her under my protection' _he defended….that was good enough reason to be restless and suspicious in a godforsaken hour of the night

He nearly groaned out loud at the thought of what those intentions might be…..the thought of his brother – the Lord of the West….all threatening and powerful Daiyoukai – to start courting a ningen girl was just unbelievable….and unfortunately for some reason he saw it coming, he may have not known his father but for some reason unknown the long dead youkai might just be haunting Sesshomaru's conscience chanting 'I told you so, I told you so' but perhaps it'd end torturous for him

His brother obviously didn't know a thing about courting….and while he was no expert; it was obvious the demon would not go to Miroku for advice. He could just see it….his brother subtly asking the kind of attention a girl would like, if he should take her with him to his fortress or not….and he'd have to be telling the guy how important a girl's first kiss was that for sure obviously affectionate licking DID'NT count

His mind stopped to a screeching stop right then, realizing the ridiculous thoughts he was getting…..him? Advise Sesshomaru? "That's just a load of bullshit" he said to himself out loud

His ear twitched at the sound of shifting sheets besides him "Yasha?" came the groggy voice of his beloved mate

InuYasha perked up finding another good reason to be up "Yeah, Kagome?" he replied almost with a chipper voice

His ears nearly dropped at the glare she was giving him "stop fidgeting, i'm trying to sleep" the light expression of his face dropped to a displeased one '_figures, what do you expect from your pregnant mate you ass' _he mentally berated himself "and what are you doing up at this hour anyway?" she asked as she snuggled closer to his warm body….in response he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Sesshomaru is out there" he replied looking out at the room entrance that led to the hallway of their decent sized hut

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows for a moment before hiding her face in his bare chest "so?" she replied as her fingers twisted through his long silver locks

"So? Feh…he could be planning something out there, that's what wench" he yelped and nearly jumped out of their futon when she lightly twisted his nipple

She glared at him "you know what I think when you call me that InuYasha" she scolded and then settled back to what they were previously talking about "tell me InuYasha, how long has it been since he started coming here?" she asked going back to playing with his hair

He nearly shuddered at the sudden change of subject _beware the mood swings InuYasha, they could get ugly _he remembered Miroku telling him, he arched a thick eyebrow at her question and made a face "three years" he replied as he massaged her scalp earning a light sigh

She was nearly lulled to sleep by his soothing ministrations "and when was the last time he tried attacking you?" came another question

She earned a grunt at the question and she could only imagine the familiar scowl on his face "three years" he replied rubbing the slight swell of her stomach "if you don't count those hits on the head whenever I made a snarky remark about him" he added lightly scratching his cheek "I have my reasons to question him koibito, I'm already starting to wonder about his intentions with Rin….and it unsettles me" he grumbled

Kagome shook her head at her husband's suspicions and let out a sigh "how long has it been since he tried stealing tetsusaiga? And has he ever harmed Rin in anyway the past three years?" she asked ignoring what had said and waited patiently

He let out an annoyed growl "three years since he last tried…..and no, I never seen him hurt Rin in any way" he replied and narrowed his eyes "anyone who would ask him that would probably lose their life in an instant" he scoffed and forced down a yawn

"Then you have nothing to worry about" she chided and snuggled deeper in his warm embrace "now go to sleep, its late" she added as she closed her eyes

InuYasha looked down at her for a moment feeling a protective urge run through him….he tightened his hold on his mate "I'll go to sleep when I see it fit" he replied with a suddenly sleepy voice eyeing the corners of their room with a slight hint of suspicion. Kagome groaned in annoyance but kept her eyes shut grumbling under her breath 'stubborn dog'

"Your not going to be this paranoid around Sesshomaru once the baby –" "pup" he corrected earning a sigh "is born, are ya?" she asked slowly succumbing to sleep

InuYasha thought about that for a moment "keh, when I feel like it" he replied and unknowingly closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers….as sleep slowly catched up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally a drabble with InuKag in it…..and implied SessRin :3 I'm sure this drabble takes place a few months after Kagome's return….he sure didn't waste time getting her knocked up by the looks of it :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed **


	4. Bad dreams, bad situations

**Author: Danny Phantom Fan1**

**Title: Bad dreams, bad situations**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 2,003**

**Summary: Sometimes it's best to leave things alone**

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't be doing this….heck there was no reason to be suspicious of something that might not be true, he should be resting for school tomorrow…but what was he doing? Navigating through the internet on research of inuyoukai and inuhanyou. Hojo knew suspicions got him in bad situations, but when he first got a rather close look at that silver haired dog eared stranger….well he just couldn't help but wonder<p>

When their teacher had introduced them to the subject of youkai….he had been fascinated….more fascinated for some reason on inuyoukai, such powerful beings that used to roam this very place and of course remembering of a great inuyoukai that ruled the western lands until he had reached his demise….from what still remained a mystery to him. He was even more fascinated by the hanyous…known for their unstable blood and wild tempers…even yet the distinguishable traits they held

So when he came face to face with this InuYasha person….he was stumped and somewhat very weary of what he knew what he had seen. No one around here looked like that guy did, intense gold eyes, claws, the tiniest faint protruding of longer than normal fangs, silver hair…..and those ears looked far too real to be of some costume store….and that guy looked the type with to much pride and a big ego to wear something like that

Apparently it wasn't the first time the strange guy made a appearance, he had heard Higurashi's friends mention time to another of Kagome's apparent 'two timing' boyfriend…..in fact he heard of how aggressive and possessive the guy was….that just added to his suspicions….remembering inuyoukai being protective of those they called 'mates' or in other terms that he'd rather not say…..'Their bitch'

Hojo sat at his desk reading through certain format information that seemed very convincing….looking on in both fascination and fear of the painted images he found that described the demons in their humanoid form….and those in their true forms. He absently grabbed a mug of coffee next to him and took a long swig before placing it in its original place "Hojo, dear? Its time to go to bed" he heard his mother call from downstairs "Hojo?" she called when he had been to distracted to go to bed...he then heard light footsteps heading toward his room yet he remained intensely focused on his research "Hojo, you have school tomorrow" she chided from the other side of the door "HOJO, GO TO BED NOW!" she yelled impatiently

"I'M GOING!" he yelled back and then shuddered….he forgot to remind himself that his mother was not a patient woman and expected something done the moment it was asked. He let out a long whoosh of breath as he ran his hands down his face….frowning at the format; he decided he had just about read enough to be satisfied.

He was about to get up when he noticed a particular sentence that got his attention 'dangers of inuhanyou' the title said, he remained seated for a while and started reading.

He really wish he hadn't, he heard inuhanyou were vicious…. But he didn't know what they were like when they lost themselves to their youkai blood: beast like, bloodthirsty, extremely aggressive and fought to their deaths. He'd think it was something that'd come from a horror movie or something, it just had him picturing them – that InuYasha person on how they be like…..he really wished he had dropped the subject when he could.

He was already in a cold sweat when he had tucked himself in bed, squirming underneath the covers and trying to think of something else….something that wouldn't lead to thinking of youkai. Luckily…Kagome's face popped up in his mind, he felt himself ease at the thought of her…such sweet girl she was

Hojo's big brown eyes shut closed as his dream rotated around dear sweet Kagome.

O0o

Hojo was walking out of the school grounds ready to head home when he cuaght glimpse of the object of his affections – Kagome. He let out a dreamy sigh and looked at her for a moment….she looked like she was waiting for someone…and for some reason or another her friends weren't nearby either, so Hojo decided then and there that she just might need his company until then

"Hey Higurashi!" he called out trotting his way toward her; she looked surprised and weary at his sudden appearance. When he reached her, he offered her a warm smile "are you waiting for someone?" he asked looking at her curiously wondering why she seemed nervous all of a sudden

She gave him a weak smile as she brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear "yeah, ought to be here soon I hope" she said absently looking around

"I'm guessing your feeling well, right? Wouldn't want you to fall behind in classes" he gave a small chuckle….smiling a great deal when he saw her smile back, rubbing the back of his neck "hey Higurashi, I was wondering….if you're not busy that is, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked hoping with all his might that she wouldn't reject his offer

Kagome rearranged her backpack and gave him a sympathetic smile "I don't know Hojo" she replied wringing her hands nervously…he was starting to wonder why she was so nervous

Don't give up he told himself "please? I'll even pay…it's on….." he was cut off when he heard an aggressive growl behind him. Turning around, his big brown eyes widen even more at the sight that met him, standing there was a tall form of a man not much older than him by the looks….wild silver hair flaring to the youki energy he was letting loose, what startled and frightened him more….was what he thought was a man's face, soft purple jagged stripes on each cheek, those impossibly large fangs protruding through his upper lip and his eyes…dear kami those red blazing eyes could strike any heart with fear

Hojo was even more confused when he noticed the sigh of relief coming from Kagome….how can she be relieved by the sight of this creature that looked just about ready to slaughter them? Why was she looking at him with such adoration? Did she know him? Dear kami this must be that InuYasha then. He broke out of his thoughts when a snarl covered the eerie silence "she's mine" he growled out approaching them in a manner that reminded Hojo to much of a predator

Feeling all the suddenly brave – or foolish -, Hojo placed himself in front of Kagome…blocking her from the youkai's sight "stay away from her" he warned….all the while it seemed his conscience was screaming 'DANGER! DANGER!' and telling him to run for the sake of his own life

That's all it took to make the beast snap, he was suddenly shoved aside to the ground by a sudden force….with a shake of his head he looked up and found InuYasha holding Kagome possessively by her waist giving him a deadly look "she's mine vermin! You want her, you'll have to challenge me first" InuYasha's gruff voice sounded pulling a calm Kagome closer to his body

"Leave her alone!" Hoko yelled getting to his feet….noticing yet again that Kagome wasn't even trying to escape this monster's grasp, why wasn't she trying to escape?

A cruel chuckle came from InuYasha as he cracked his knuckles….those long claws of his suddenly growing an inch or two longer "wrong answer!" InuYasha snarled as he lunged at him all of a sudden.

O0o

Hojo sat up screaming like a girl in horror when he suddenly realized he was just having an unpleasant dream…more like a nightmare. Letting out a relieved sigh, he sat up from his bed and ran his fingers through his brown hair "thank god, it was a nightmare" he said quietly to himself….

Until that same cruel laugh filled the silence in the dark room "you wish" came that same gruff scratchy voice

Looking up suddenly, his eyes widen in horror at the sight of demon InuYasha. He didn't have time to register anything when he was suddenly being dragged by his feet into the darkest corner of his room….screaming his lungs out.

O0o

Hojo sat up screaming shrilly in horror when he realized he was in school….in his home class, everyone in the room was staring at him with weird looks at his sudden outburst. Was he dreaming? Is this all still a dream? He flinched when he pinched his hand and let out a sigh of relief

It was until the teacher was standing by his desk giving him a look that said how annoyed he was to have one of his good students falling asleep during his class "Hojo, I'm very certain you have an explanation for that sudden outburst? Or the fact you were asleep during my class" the teacher scolded giving Hojo a look he was used to seeing

"Well I uh…" he trailed off not knowing how to explain the fact that he had spent most of the night researching inuyoukai and had just experienced a near realistic dream of a demonic guy that wanted to kill him

The teacher let out a disappointed sigh "I won't tolerate these habits from any of my students, you know where the door is" dismissing the embarrassed guy…mostly everyone in the class was laughing at his misfortune, some guys even imitating the shrill scream he had let out….the only one who wasn't saying anything was Kagome….and she was giving him a rather suspicious look for some reason.

He flinched when the door closed a bit to loudly….and realized that he was suddenly all alone in a empty hallway, where just about anything could pop out of any corner "stop acting childishly" he berated himself as he walked down the stairs…deciding to finish his time walking around school; when he just about made it by the side of the school….his world seemed to freeze at the familiar red clad figure perched on a tree…just about around the window of the classroom he just left

This guy was bad news and that's just about as much as he knew, as he made an attempt to escape before the strange man saw….it was unknown how….but some noise or scent warned the guy of Hojo's presence when the boy felt his intense gold gaze on him….giving him a look that nearly made him wet his boxers

InuYasha sat on his perch giving the intruder a cold look…with a perfected 200 year practice; he let out an audible menacing growl loud enough for the boy to only hear, he was well aware that the wimp was the one who gave Kagome all those weird gifts for her 'illness' and aware that the 'Hobo' guy liked her….over his dead body!

He arched a thick eyebrow when the boy stood there frozen….only to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the stench of urine, Hobo now lay unconscious on the grass with a soiled fundoshi. Shaking his head at the coward "feh" was all he said as he turned his attention back to Kagome…not bothering to check if that weakling was okay or not.


	5. Of the wierd and unusual

**Title: Of the wierd and unusual**

**Rated: K**

**Words: 1,589**

**Summary: You can dream the most wierdest things sometimes**

**A/N: Total wierdness ahead**

* * *

><p>It was a nice summer day in the Feudal era as InuYasha and the group were traveling the road in search for shards…everything seemed normal as usual and comfortable silence was kept between each individual of the pack, no arguments were made, nor the usual sound of a slap was heard….or the startling earth shake of a body making contact with the earth ground from the usual 'sit' command…just peace<p>

InuYasha and Shippo suddenly tensed up as a familiar scent reached their noses, the rest noticing their friends reactions stood ready and on guard for whatever it was that was coming straight toward them. Kagome tensed when the sight of Sesshomaru appeared with his small odd pack…behind him it was a rather hard to explain if something was going through their minds, Kohaku seemed ready to kill seeing as he held his weapon ready, Jaken was smoking from the looks of it….and where was Ah Un – in the dragons place was a two headed Pegasus with scaly dark skin

All the same Sesshomaru was leading the front like nothing was out of the ordinary sporting what looked like a combination of a knight's armor and his usual clothes, cradling Rin in his arms and caressing her hair as if she were a kitten

Before Kagome could if think much of THAT….she was caught by surprise when InuYasha spoke "got any information of Naraku?" he asked making his brother pause, Kagome nearly fainted from how he spoke to his brother….not an ounce of hate or any signs of annoyance at the sight of the Daiyoukai at all – it seemed rather odd if anyone asked her

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the question….not saying anything against the way Rin was nuzzling his chin "nothing important really, but I shall warn you he does seem to be a bit off when he passed by….you shouldn't bother with the fool" he replied until the sound of someone clearing his throat was heard, Sesshomaru looked oddly amused as he turned to Miroku "the boy wants to have a serious talk with you by the way" he added and continued on not once giving his half brother or the others a look of disdain

All hell broke loose As Kohaku gave Miroku a cold look "I don't get what Sango sees in you" he spat out as he pointed his kusarigama at the shocked monk "if anything, I don't see how she can stand seeing you flirting and touching other women when you had already promised yourself to my sister" he added as he walked menacingly toward Miroku

Miroku held his hands up in act of self defense "now now, let's not get hasty" he said calmly….it only seemed to make the young taijiya snap

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at the older man "you'll pay the price, you so called monk" he said and charged forward with his weapon ready "you'll regret being disloyal to my sister, you lecher" he spat and aimed his kusarigama at Miroku

With a yelp, Miroku dodged the flying weapon and ran from the angered boy "no need to be so rash, my lecherous ways are only a habit I can't get rid" he defended himself jumping when the upcoming weapon aimed at his feet

As the lecherous monk ran around with the preteen at his tail "come back here and fight like a man!" Kohaku yelled with a firm grip on his weapon, Sango stood in a corner looking at the two men in her life fighting…..she started singing some sad song Kagome couldn't regonize as Kirara seemed to purr along with the sad melody. Shippo stood not far away glaring at the smoking kappa….Jaken noticing the look hes getting, looks back at the young Kitsune with an expecting look….waiting what he has to say

Kagome nearly fell over in shock at what she hears "I challenge you in a duel, you hideous deformed toad" Shippo says in a strong English accent pointing his tiny little finger at Jaken

With an equally strong accent "challenge accepted, you over grown rodent" he replied throwing his pipe aside in the process

InuYasha and Kagome were expecting a ridiculous fight in their part…..InuYasha was left confused and amused as Kagome was left totally baffled when the fight ended up being a duel of a chess game. It was then an explosion of pink shimmering smoke burst out of nowhere, and Kagome was suddenly hearing a song that would have been used on a ballet performance of the 'Nutcracker' before seeing the strangest sight she thought she'd never see in her life

Naraku and Kikyo were indeed dancing the certain ballet performance, the dead priestess sporting a rather pink and shimmering ballerina gown that would certainly fit the part of the main character….while Naraku….he was wearing an outfit that reminded her to much of the Barbie movie 'Barbie and the Nutcracker', and it was a disturbing sight to behold from someone as cruel and sadistic as him

She and InuYasha stood side by side as they watched the strange ordeal happen. Kohaku was at the point of being ready to behead Miroku….while the monk pleaded for sweet mercy and a promise he would forget and restrain from his old habits, Sango was now singing 'all by myself' in a way that reminded Kagome of Celine Dion with that two headed Pegasus and Kirara as background singers, Shippo was in the process of winning the chess duel while Jaken was making a rather large cloud around them from smoking….and Sesshomaru? Well, the demon must be around somewhere with Rin

InuYasha let out a grunt and then gave her a strange look "wanna make out?" he asked it had caught the future miko off guard

Kagome thought for a moment as she looked around at the strange sight – at some point, Kouga and his lackeys were sitting around drinking tea – and let out a sigh and gave the hanyou a cheeky grin "sure, why not" she replied squealing in surprise as he lifted her up in his arms and walked away from the strange chaos.

They found Sesshomaru not to far away from the ordeal, cradling Rin on his lap as they exchanged Eskimo kisses….Kagome didn't know if she should disturbed by the goofy look on the Daiyoukai's pale face "so this is where you lovebirds went off to" InuYasha teased with an amused look on his tannish face…shocking Kagome to no end ¿lovebirds?

Sesshomaru looked up at the couple with a content look on his face "this Sesshomaru has decided to take Rin as his young bride and mate" he announced with the most happiest look one could only imagine on his face as Rin continued nuzzling him, this was the most weirdest day Kagome has ever experienced…..ain't Rin to young to marry? Doesn't Sesshomaru hate the idea of a demon/human relationship…..when had he started smiling like a drunken bastard?

She was broke from her thoughts at the moment "good for you, it's about time you settled down" InuYasha said smiling at his brother and the little girl "I was worried you might have been gay or something" he admitted tightening his grip on Kagome

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow "don't be ridiculous little brother; I expect you to attend the ceremony?" he asked running his long fingers through a rather joyous and content Rin's hair

"Dam right I'm going! Its not every day someone sees the great Lord of the West getting hitched" the hanyou replied and then looked down at Kagome who still lay completely baffled in his arms "now if you excuse me, I have business to take care of" he said and started to walk away from the odd couple

"I expect nephews when you two come back!" Sesshomaru called out from where he sat

InuYasha looked over his shoulder "don't worry, there will be plenty" he replied and looked back ahead to the trail leading to the Bone Eaters well.

O0o

"Gah!" Kagome sat up on her sleeping bag gasping for air….noticing with relief that she was in her sleeping bag and the others were well asleep and nothing seemed out of the usual, she nearly yelped in surprise when she saw InuYasha sitting by her side looking at her with concern "you okay?" he asked looking at her with concerned curiosity

What was she supposed to say? That she had a dream of him and Sesshomaru getting along, Kohaku wanting to kill Miroku and Naraku and Kikyo dancing ballet? Yeah right "nothing, I'm fine…..just had the craziest dream is all" she replied and gave him a weak smile. InuYasha looked for any signs that would tell him otherwise, but upon noticing none….he just shrugged it off "feh and jumped back to his spot on the tree behind her

The future miko let out a yawn and snuggled back under the confines of her warm sleeping bag before muttering "I seriously got to stop eating pocky before bed" she whispered before letting sleep take her once more.


	6. The wrong one to ask

**Title: Wrong one to ask**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 1,945**

**Summary: "Pff, you just happened to ask the wrong girl" - InuYasha**

* * *

><p>Miroku was partially known around the area for his womanizing and lecherous ways….InuYasha was completely aware of such the first time he and Kagome met him, and there was a time when the group ever wondered if the monk never passed a lovely young woman without asking his infamous 'will you bear my child?' question….he would ask anything that was a young female such – of course let's not forget there was the occasional bum fondling<p>

But there were times when they wondered if the man ever had a limit to how far his lecherous ways went. They have only heard of one occasion to where Miroku once asked a young girl to bear his child – of course until she was older….but it disturbed the pack either way. The monk didn't see any wrong of what he does….he usually blamed his wondering hand on his curse….he would usually blame his lecherous ways as a family trait – which was true in some way

He never got trouble out of such habits - besides the usual slap or menacing hiraikotsu – and sometimes he usually received an angry husband or fiancée at his heels for tailing after the wrong maiden. Never less, Miroku had come upon a decision to access and do a double take of what girl he'd decide to charm

He had learned this certain lesson when he decided to ask the wrong girl to bear his child….a very grave mistake indeed that time was.

* * *

><p>The group stood not far in the side lines as InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought. The odd pack had gotten used to these usual confrontations that they were not that much worried anymore and took these battles more like a sibling spat<p>

Miroku looked on at the rivaling brothers with mere curiosity….taking to note that their attacks weren't as near aggressive as they used to be, he mentally chided himself to think that the two Inu youkai were merely training or some sort. His focus on the siblings was broken when he noticed the little girl standing by the shouting toad not far off _'hmm'_ a smile appeared on his light face, remembering her to be Rin…a baffling mystery as to why she followed the ruthless Daiyoukai she so obviously adored

She was a adorable thing really…he mused, he could tell that she would grow up to be a beauty - though height would not be one of her great attributes - he could tell she would certainly have many suitors. He nodded his head in agreement to his predicament

The monk stood from his spot on the ground…..emediantly catching the attention of the two women next to him "Miroku?" Sango questioned, wondering what he was doing. When not receiving a response….she looked at Kagome curiously receiving a matching confused look from miko and Kitsune

Kagome then looked on wearily when she realized he was making his way toward Rin….giving a quick glance at Sango….she grimaced when the slayer too realized the monk's intentions – as she now sported an irritated and disgusted look on her lovely face.

Rin looked on at the fight with worry etched on her tannish face….not having the same view on the battle as the others did. She worried her bottom lip until she was aware of the approaching figure, she looked up questioningly at the friendly looking man "your names Rin, correct?" he asked kneeling before her. She didn't need to be weary of this man…she mentally told herself, Rin had seen him plenty of times with her Lord's brother….she slowly nodded in response "how old are you Rin?" he asked making himself comfortable next to her

Before the girl could even open her mouth to answer the monk's curiosity "get away from her! You have no business with talking to her, monk!" Jaken spat raising his twohead staff menacingly

Miroku took no heed to the small youkai's words as he shoved Jaken's small green head in the dirt "there is nothing wrong with having a friendly chat" he replied without removing his hand from its place, he then gave Rin a look over "I'm guessing your seven or eight?" he inquired smiling when she nodded her head mutely in response

She nearly blanched when he incased her tiny hands in his larger ones….he let out a resigned sigh "such a tender age, and going through so much already…..made you grow up quick am I right?" he said almost seemingly to himself….Rin had no clue what he was getting at "I'm sure you'll grow up to be such a lovely maiden, and until you reach proper age….could you promise me one thing?" he continued on, and without waiting for a response from the bewildered girl "will you promise me a child?"

Everything had gone silent then and there, the wind seem to abruptly stop, the chirping birds around them went silent and the sound of grunts and clashing swords had come to a sudden halt…it seemed that the only thing the monk could hear was his own breathing

A fierce shudder ran down his spine when a powerful furious demonic aura suddenly came up to close to his personal liking, Miroku slowly turned his head until what greeted his line of sight made his breathing come to a faltering stop. Standing in all his menacing deadly glory…..blazing red eyes glaring fiercely down at him as if expecting the monk to drop dead by his cruel fiery gaze…..claws glowing eerie green with poison as the occasional crack was heard

"Uh, I…uh" Miroku stuttered

InuYasha and the others stood shocked by the situation…..while they seemed to dread the monk's fate, they were also surprised by the Daiyoukai's reaction to Miroku's lecherous habits….InuYasha grudgingly admitted that he shuddered in fear when the question reached his brother's ears. His gold eyes flared red with a deadly glint and InuYasha almost expected him to transform….and they say he was possessive

Sesshomaru glared at the monk with disgust and a flaring anger he just seemed couldn't cool down, this monk actually had the nerve to gallivant around asking young girls this absurd question? Was this monk that desperate for a child to go as far as making little girls promising themselves to him? Disgusting. But he would not tolerate the human asking such from Rin….the little sweet girl under his protection, the girl that was his in every innocent right, HIS Rin. Something possessive and primal screamed in his mind and instinct to get rid of the challenger

His inner beast was mentally screaming at him _'KILL HIM!'_

He cracked his knuckles menacingly and stared down at the trembling monk "your last words….."

"You lecherous monk!" Sango bellowed as she stomped up to them with a red furious look on her face….weapon ready in hand, interesting….seemed he wasn't the only one wishing for the monk's demise

Miroku got up to his feet with a nervous look on his face "now, let's not...let's not get hasty" he said sounding almost as afraid as he should be "it's nothing really, I swear. It was just a little joke" he said in a attempt to defend himself from pure agonizing pain that was awaiting him "I wasn't being serious, right Rin?" looking down at the girl only to receive a confused – and bit worried - look…..talking directly to the little girl seemed to just aggravate both angry individuals as the rounded on him

They took no notice when Kagome grabbed Rin and pulled away to a safe distance…..covering the child's eyes to avoid witnessing the violence.

The others winced as the monk's pleas filled the air "please lets be reasonable, Sango? Don't please stop! No wait! Not the face" it went ignored as his screams filled the air

"STOP!" he wailed.

* * *

><p>Kaede was used to greeting a foul mood Inu hanyou and an upset future miko, the occasional angry taijiya and a red faced monk. She was somewhat not surprised to see a foul mood Sango…..but the old woman wondered dreadfully at what was it the monk did to earn such grimace worthy wounds…..sporting more than a dozen lumps on the head, a black eye and what appeared to be burn marks here and there on his persona….she was surprised he was not dead<p>

InuYasha had brought back the luckily unconscious monk by back as a simmering Sango insisted that Kagome would ride with her on Kirara.

When she was told of what had passed on to the unconscious monk to earn such wounds…..again…Kaede was surprised Miroku was still among the living.

InuYasha sat in a corner of the hut as he watched over his unconscious pack member…..shaking his head at the monk's foolishness. Kagome had accompanied Kaede to collect some remedial herbs…..Sango had went along with them, just to spite the monk…..and Shippo went off to play with the village children as far as he knew

The quiet hanyou guessed they all learned a lesson in a certain way, they all witnessed just how possessive Sesshomaru could become – the Daiyoukai treated the human child as if she were his own pup….but InuYasha nearly blanched when Kagome remarked that the demon reacted just as InuYasha does whenever Kouga came around – and upon remembering just how his half brother walked away with the girl in his grasp…looking like a dog with its bone he supposed; they also learned that one should never let a taijiya AND a ruthless Daiyoukai get angry at you…and

A pained groan filled the silence, he looked at the monk's direction to see Miroku leaning up on his elbows as he rubbed his poor abused head….wincing as he came in contact with a large lump "hope you learned you lesson, monk" InuYasha said giving the monk a serious look

Drinking a mouthful of water from the thermos sitting by him, Miroku nodded weakly "I have indeed, InuYasha. I should be aware of just what kind of guardian a maiden possesses before I decide to woo her" he said as he lay back down and placed a wet towel over his eyes…..ignoring the grunt he got in response

"Pfft, you just happened to ask the wrong girl" InuYasha muttered as he leaned back against the wall.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this drabble, pretty much inspired by a InuYasha comic I came across in Google...though it was in a very different language, I could pretty much tell what was going on when I saw a angry Sesshomaru and Sango XD though Miroku was only beaten up by Sango in that comic...I decided to add my own personal touch to it :3 what's more better than getting beat up by Sesshomaru AND Sango :D<p>

I don't hate the monk if that's what you think :3 this drabble just happened to cross my mind time and again until I finally decided to write it down and submit it to my story :D


	7. Saved by the pack

**Title: Saved by the pack**

**Rated: K**

**Words: 2, 619**

**Summary: Every one gets to know Rin alot better**

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaa!" Rin screamed as she ran from the bear youkai at her heels, not given the time to dry up from her bath when it had attacked. Lord Sesshomaru had made his leave as the usual, and left her under Jaken's care…Rin had been bathing when the youkai had decided to attack. She squealed in alarm when she was lifted off her feet….whimpering upon realizing that she had no way of escaping the beast's grasp….silently praying that her lord would come to save her<p>

"WIND SCAR!" a gruff holler suddenly filled the dreadful silence, she yelped in surprise when she suddenly pummeled to the ground….feeling a strange sense of déjà vu at this. The sound of the youkai's pained roar filled her ears along with the light sound of someone hitting the ground.

"InuYasha" Miroku called out panting lightly as he and Kirara came to a stop by the hanyou "is it really necessary to jump into battle and mindlessly kill the opponent?" he chided giving his friend a incredulous look "you ran off before Kagome could inform you there was no shard involved" he added as he straightened up

InuYasha just turned his back towards the others sheathing his sword and crossed his arms over his lean chest "keh, could have said something…" he trailed off as a familiar scent reached his nose, ignoring the questioning looks of his pack members….he stopped at a bush and reached out, grabbing Rin by the collar of her kimono and lifted her up "look what we have here" he muttered eyeing the little girl with a harsh look.

Rin was rather used to the scrutinizing gaze of many…..but the intense gaze of InuYasha made her shift uncomfortably in his grasp. InuYasha lifted her to eye level "your Sesshomaru's pup, right?" he asked never moving his golden gaze…..she didn't know what he meant by the term 'pup' but simply nodded in response

Before InuYasha could say anything else….Rin was yanked out of his grasp "Rin" Kagome squealed as she hugged the little girl close to her "are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" she bombarded the child with questions and fretting like a mother hen, when receiving a quiet 'no' from a baffled Rin….Kagome turned her gaze to the hanyou and gave him a disapproving look "how is it you didn't notice her at all?" she asked darkly

He just responded with a scoff "the kid is tiny, I didn't notice her until the fucking demon dropped her" he defended himself…the comment only seemed to get himself in more trouble

"So you're saying you used the 'Wind Scar' while she was in the bear youkai's grasp?" Sango inquired with a disapproving look on her face

InuYasha prone to yelling…covered up his embarrasment with anger "get off my back! The kids okay ain't she? And I don't see her fussing about it" he snapped turning his back towards the others. They all simply shook their heads at the stubborn hanyou

"Don't get mad at Lord InuYasha. Rin has been through much worse anyway" Rin spoke up in defense to her savior…not giving a thought to InuYasha's grumbling protest against the title 'lord' and smiled up at everyone, she then turned at InuYasha's direction and gave him a large happy smile "thank you very much Lord InuYasha" she stated

His face was by now red at the girl's admiration and simply grumbled "stop calling me that" weird kid….he wondered how it is Sesshomaru kept a little girl as friendly and talkative as Rin around….probably couldn't stand being alone with something as freaky and annoying as Jaken.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru walked down the path that lead to the clearing where he left Rin, his day of scouting the area had come done fruitless with no sign of Naraku anywhere. All he anticipated at the moment was to lie back and enjoy a nap of sort – hopefully without a single squawking sound from that pestering vassal of his – and if not…..watch in amusement as Rin drove Jaken insane

His mental planning came to an abrupt stop when he heard the familiar annoying screeching that only Jaken can make "RIN! RIN WHERE ARE YOU!" reached his pointed ears and he knew that once again Jaken had failed to do that one simple task he commanded of him

'_Damn that useless toad, might as well have AhUn take care of her' he_ thought darkly as he followed the path that lead to Jaken.

The search was short lived when he found his vassal walking in circles – most likely having spent many hours and finally reached exhaustion – muttering Rin's name with desperation as he dragged his staff behind him "Rin where are you?" Jaken called out just about ready to collapse

Enough of this foolishness "Jaken" at the sound of his deep baritone voice….the tiny youkai went rigid for a few moments before slowly turning to look at his master…trembling in fear for whatever cruel torture the Daiyoukai has planned for him

"Yes mi lord?" he replied with a tiny voice

His heart raced in fear at the intense intimidating gold gaze that doesn't falter a moment _'he knows what happened' _Jaken thought with dread and gulped "where. Is. Rin?" hes not fooled by the calm voice his lord always maintains….he knows hes in trouble for sure when he sees the flicker of anger crossing the dog demon's gold eyes every second

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as he twiddled his tiny green thumbs "well, you see my lord. For most of the day Rin has been doing nothing but picking flowers all day….so I assumed it would be safe to take a small nap….but I failed to remember that she had been planning on taking a bath at the river near where we harbored…" the slightest narrow of Sesshomaru's eyebrows show that he is losing patience on him, in a panic rush "when I went to go check up on her…..she was….gone" he trailed off

As soon as the last word left his beak, a fist made contact with his tiny head…soon after he was sent flying "Forgive me my lord!" he screeched in despair

Sesshomaru didn't bother a second glance at the flying toad as he went off to look for Rin…something that useless servant was unable to do.

* * *

><p>InuYasha doesn't know how Sesshomaru could stand this energized chatter. Since the moment they stopped for camp…the little girl has done nothing but babble happily and ask increasing amounts of questions. Along with the fact they discovered Shippo can be just about more rambunctious and mischievous when in company of another child his age<p>

At the moment even Shippo was worn out as he lay sprawled on his back few feet away, Rin had decided for some unknown reason to sit next to him and make flower necklaces….and he did not plan on wearing any of them when offered

It was then he noticed the attentive stares Rin was giving him…more specifically his ears, he lowered his ears subconsciously mentally thinking of how it may be that Sesshomaru – or most likely Jaken – filled her in of bad things about him….the thought just made him defensive "what?" he snapped not amused when she flinched at his harsh voice…he ignored Kagome and Sango's warning looks

Rin just tilted her head and looked at him curiously "why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru have ears like yours?" she asked her innocent gaze never wavering as she looked up at him

He blanched at the question and quickly changed to one a disinterest when he noticed the others looking "feh, cause hes a fully fledged demon" he replied leaning back against the tree….a somewhat annoyed look on his tan face

Rin cocked her head at this "and you're not?" she wondered out loud promptly earning a snicker from the young fox kit not far from where they sat

InuYasha's thick eyebrow twitched as his face flushed with anger at the kid's boldness "the ears give you any clue?" he asked as he twitched his ears to prove a point….leaning dangerously close to her and giving her a menacing look "or hasn't that bastard told you of his 'worthless hanyou' brother?" Rin was not by any means intimidated as she simply gave a small sheepish smile….he grunted in irritation…shes been around Sesshomaru too long

Rin seemed to try to lighten him up "when I'm older, I want my babies to have ears like yours" she exclaimed with a bright look on her face….the bold statement just about dumbfounded everyone around her _'this kid is nuts'_ InuYasha thought looking and feeling beyond baffled

It was then a sneaky mischievous thought sprang through InuYasha's mind, feigning aloofness…he laid back against the tree behind him…linking his hands behind his head "I don't know kid, that won't happen if you marry some Inu Daiyoukai" he said with feigned interest

Kagome emediantly knew what the hanyou was scheming and shook her head _'he plans on returning a lovesick fantasying little girl to Sesshomaru, and when I thought Souta's scams were bad'_ she thought as she noticed the dreamy look on the little girls face "InuYasha?" she called to her demon friend….voice sounding calm and content…hiding the warning tone

The sneaky smirk on InuYasha's face disappeared as he looked at Kagome "what?" he replied driven away from the thoughts of his older brother having to deal with smitten Rin

The future miko gave him an exasperated smile "I don't think its best that you're playing with Rin's mind like that, giving her false hopes would only lead to her getting hurt" she chided giving him a disapproving pout "you know how Sesshomaru thinks" she added as she started preparing for dinner

He pouted in annoyance and glanced at the little girl sitting next to him….still possessing that same dreamy look on her face _'shes seriously that taken by Sesshomaru?'_ he thought in amusement "bah, its not like he'll do anything bad about it. I'm sure he'd rather go to hell than hurt this kid's feelings" he defended himself…unaware of his defense on Sesshomaru's part, quiet obvious to the amused looks on the faces of his friends

Sango shook her head at her dog eared friend "Rin, don't you want to get cleaned up? I'm sure your bath had been ruined with that run in you had" she commented gesturing to the dirt smeared on the little girl's legs and hands…and her face as well

Rin looked down at her tiny hands….frowning when she noticed how dirty her hands…along with everything else on her person was smeared with dry dirt "Rin would like that very much" she replied smiling at the slayer's offer

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked down at the carcass with dissatisfaction…not finding any signs of his young ward, though he wasn't sure if he should be concerned….when he caught scent of his brother and that odd pack of his. He was well aware that his Rin would be safe with them…his brother's miko proved to show a protective motherly instinct toward children – reasons beyond him – he didn't have a problem with the slayer….his only problem with Rin being with them was the monk<p>

He repressed a merging growl at the thought of that man…and he was sure enough that it won't end in a while.

The Daiyoukai turned toward the direction where he knew his half brother….along with his pack headed.

* * *

><p>InuYasha sat perched on a tree branch…happy that the hyperactive little girl was finally put to rest, napping underneath the tree he harbored. He picked his sharp teeth with his claw contently until a familiar scent reached his sensitive nose.<p>

His landing caught everyone's attention – with the exception of Rin – that slept peacefully in her place by the tree. InuYasha looked at the approaching familiar beam of light harshly as it quickly closed in on them. He didn't bother pushing his long silver hair back when a gust of wind hit them as it the beam passed

Everyone watched the beam wearily as it changed shape…taking the form of Lord Sesshomaru. The way he eyed them made it seems as if they were the instigators to Rin's disappearance, eyeing them the way he was made everyone around InuYasha shift uncomfortably…noticeably Miroku…who chose to hide behind Sango – obviously not forgetting that unfortunate event several weeks ago - inching away from the cold stare they should have been used to seeing

"You have something that belongs o me" Sesshomaru spoke with his usual deep baritone voice not once letting his gaze waver….the statement nearly had InuYasha thinking just how possessive was his half brother over the little girl

Huffing in impatience and annoyance at his brother's silent accusation, InuYasha's hand flew to the hilt of his tetsusaiga….only to be restrained by Miroku before he could even unsheathe his sword "don't be so rash InuYasha, there is no need to start a senseless battle" despite his weariness of the Daiyoukai "he is just here for Rin, nothing more" he added slowly moving his hand away when he received a grunt in response

Shippo inched closer to Rin and gently shook her shoulder….when not receiving a quick response; he shook her shoulder with a bit more force. Rin blinked her eyes drowsily…mumbling incoherent words until she noticed the object of her affections "Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed with glee as she ran toward the tall demon….babbling happily of her recent events, Sesshomaru simply eyed her with the tiniest hint of amusement

Everyone else watched with curiosity at the strange couple…noticeably Kagome restrained herself from squealing at the cuteness.

His gold eyes then turned to the group for a moment….until once again turning his gaze on little Rin "we're leaving" he stated before turning his back against the group, after a short farewell to all of them from Rin's part...he walked away once he got a positive response.

One to not be able to hold his tongue "a thanks would be appreciated, you ungrateful bastard" ignoring the exasperate sighs he got in response…leave it to him to ruin the peace. InuYasha stared head on as his brother looked over his shoulder….a look of disinterest clear on his flawless face….the hanyou could barely make out the sound 'hn' before Sesshomaru continued on his way….a humming Rin at his heels.

The group stared at the two as they disappeared in the midst of the tall trees…..it was until moments standing there that they suddenly heard a familiar annoying screech "LORD SESSHOMARU! WAIT FOR ME!" and they looked behind them to see a familiar tiny exhausted youkai dragging AhUn behind him.


	8. The hurtful truth

**Author: Danny Phantom Fan1****  
><strong>**Title: The hurtful truth****  
><strong>**Rated: T****  
><strong>**Words: 4,240****  
><strong>**Summary: Reality is to hard to handle for InuYasha when realization comes in a heartbreaking turn****  
><strong>**A/N: I'll probably strangle myself for writing something this sad and horrible**

* * *

><p>InuYasha couldn't help but be consumed with paranoia and worry. As he stood by Miroku as the monk spoke to the village headman about the terms of payment…..the hanyou worries that his concerns will actually happen….he could only hope that it won't occur<p>

He may be missing his beloved mate…..but this wasn't the first time separating from her to go on taking care of demon trouble since she returned three years ago. InuYasha was most likely used to it…but this trip was beyond different when the triplets – just barely three years old – begged to go along with him and Miroku…his eldest Ichiro boosting about wanting to learn to fight like his father; the argument was put to a final when Kagome and Miroku himself agreed that their company wouldn't do any harm

He made a firm decision – much to the pups' chagrin – that they must stay put at the border of the village. InuYasha was satisfied with his decision when he and Miroku figured out how prejudiced these people were…..used to the disgusted glares and the fearful looks….the hanyou was indifferent toward everyone.

* * *

><p>The triplets scurried around the campsite….playing with the ball their uncle suggested they'd bring….giggling with happiness and glee. It was until the youngest of the three – Daisuke – made a too hard kick that sent the ball flying, they all gasped in wonder as they watched the ball fly toward the direction of the village<p>

The two eldest sent gold glares at their brother as his blue eyes glint with embarrasment and smiled sheepishly.

The pups stood still for a moment…until Ichiro turned towards his siblings "what we're waiting for? Come on" he exclaimed a determined glint in his gold eyes as he went after the ball….Daisuke at his heels. Only Misaki stood put on her spot as she gave her brothers a disapproving glare

"Papa said to stay put!" she scolded clutching her kimono in anger….unfortunately she received no response from her unruly brothers…..her folded puppy dog ear twitching as she caught the sound of her brothers running footsteps. Misaki looked around the campsite with growing fear as she let out a distressed whimper "guys! Wait for me!" she shrieked as she ran after her brothers.

They giggled with glee as they chased the ball…not giving much a thought of their entering in the village. Squeals and playful chiding every time the ball slips from their tiny grasp, giggling with joy and clueless to the disgusted looks they are given by the village people….they are naïve and clueless about the injustice and prejudice hanyous are treated by….three youngsters that were raised by loving parents and surrounded by people who treated them as well as they would treat any child….they don't understand that there are cruel people out there who would treat them as if they were a disgusting vermin, something altogether disgusting and abnormal that was not meant to be in the world they walk in

It was until they were pulled by their collars and thrown to the dirt that they had stopped their game. They looked up at the men surrounding them with shock and hurt confusion….not understanding what they have done to earn such disgusted looks as they closed in on them; Ichiro…sensing the danger they are now in….stands up and growls at the men as he tries to protect his younger siblings, remembering his father once telling him that he must look out for Misaki and Daisuke

His tiny hands clenching in fist as he glares at the villagers "stay back!" he snarled, he bared his tiny milk fangs at everyone in warning as he turned his head every minute in purpose to warn off the people around them

A large hand shot out from one of the men…..back handing the pup harsh enough to send him to the ground with his whimpering littermates. They all watch in fear as men hold up fist and holding rocks and other offending objects "so you filthy half-breeds followed that older hanyou have you not? Don't start thinking you're welcomed here you vermin….we'll be lucky as soon as that beast is gone….you three pest on the other hand? Won't be so lucky" a large burly man says as everyone chuckles cruelly….the three pups whimper and cry in fear as the menacing men close in threateningly.

* * *

><p>InuYasha shifted uneasily as he waited close by for Miroku…holding his tetsusaiga in hand as he glared back at a bunch of pestering boys whispering curious and rude things about him, smirking as they squealed like pigs and ran off in fear.<p>

His ear twitched as he suddenly caught the sound of yelling villagers. He turned his head to get a better hearing….fear suddenly hitting his gut when he heard familiar insults in the air. Miroku…finally noticing his friend's panicked and fearful expression "InuYasha?" he inquired worriedly as he noticed the hanyou shaking "what's…"

"Shh" InuYasha interrupted harshly as he mentally wished he was hearing wrong. It was until whimpers and cries filled his ears "no" he whispered to himself as he looked at the certain direction in horror….his suspicions were confirmed when a keening cry pierced the air "PAPA!"

Anger and rage made his demon blood boil as his tannish face contorted in rage "NO!" he snarled as he took off….dropping his sword in his rage filled haste

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted in alarm as he watched his hanyou friend take off….he stood there in shock as he registered what he just heard, emediantly recognizing the cry for help as fear gripped his heart

As he was about to take off as he grabbed the sword "you better get that half-breed in control monk….or there won't be payment" the headsman warned as he glared at him….anger boiled in his veins as he whirled around and punched the man in the face…glaring down at the wounded man "I should say the same about these monsters you call village men" he replied as he turned around and took off in the direction…..just hoping InuYasha's rage would not be enough to revert him…but he knew he would be wrong.

O0o0

InuYasha leaped from roof to roof to rescue his pups….rage and a protective urge took over him, his Inu Youkai instincts howling in rage to protect his young….to get rid of the imposing danger that's causing his children harm. He huffed in anger as soft purple stripes formed on his cheeks….barely registering the lengthening of his claws and fangs.

His vision is engulfed in red as his demon side took over…screaming for spilt blood…first time ever snarling in rage as he thirsted for revenge. To see those men sprawled dead on the dirt ground as punishment for inflicting harm on his offspring

"_KILL THEM!" _was all he heard….the one goal he intended to do.

He made a sudden halt as he watched the crowed….licking his chops at the sweet thought of killing them all. His determination strengthened as the yelps and cries of his pups filled the air….wailing for their father to come for them

He snarled in rage as he caught sight of a man with a katana in hand…knowing full well what he intended to do.

The man held the weapon high in his hands as he glared at the crying whelps "be gone you disgusting creatures!" he yelled as he thrust the sword downward….everyone ignoring the pleading cry of a vastly approaching monk

"_NO!"_

The sound an animalistic roar of rage filled the suspension. Miroku opened his eyes with fear and shock at what he just heard…never in his years of knowing InuYasha has he heard such a sound come from his friend….the only commonly know dog noise he was used to hearing were growls and snarls…never something as viscous as this

A sigh of relief past his lips at the sight…but fear still consumed his heart. Before him and many others, InuYasha stood tall and protectively over the crying pups….keeping a bone crushing hold on the man's wrist; Miroku unconsciously gripped his friend's sword as he wearily eyed the familiar demonic traits of the now demon InuYasha

The man currently holding the sword eyed InuYasha with fear….so this was the sire of the mongrels currently bawling in their father's hakama "so you're the beast who sired these monsters? Where's their mother? I am betting you ate her after she did her job of carrying these pest in her womb….didn't ya?" fear and foolishness made him speak

Miroku hadn't felt sorry for the idiot….he was sure it would lead to his demise. InuYasha was greatly protective of his family, and anyone who suggested that he forced himself on Kagome – or any other comment concerning her safety – would receive no mercy from the hanyou….the monk only dreaded how InuYasha would react in this state

A sadistic smirk was then plastered on the angered demon's face "your sure anticipating your demise….aren't ya bastard?" InuYasha said in that scratchy gruff voice….sounding almost amused at the man's attempts of sounding brave. It was then a stern look appeared as he looked down at the injured pups "go somewhere safe" he barked as he kept his crushing hold on the man

The triplets didn't give a second thought as they looked up at his feral appearance…only nodding weakly as the took off towards the welcoming sight of their uncle

Miroku shoved villagers aside and elbowed whoever tried to inflict further harm. He kneeled down to their height and placed a comforting hand on their shoulder "go back to the campsite" he quietly said as he eyed InuYasha who was currently twisting the man's arm slowly and painfully, at the sound of their distressed wines…he smiled reassuringly at the three "your father would be with you in just a while okay? Now go" he added as he gently pushed them to the safe directions that lead to the campsite

The sound of the man's pained cry made the monk look up

"Let go of me!" the man cried as his arm was slowly being twisted in an odd angle. He nearly cried when all he got in response was that same frightening sadistic grin…..he had no time to register the next thing the beast before him did

InuYasha let out a dark chuckle. "You will all regret laying your filthy hands on my pups" he growled. It was then with the brute strength of his demon heritage, InuYasha yanked the man's severed arm from its socket…sending it flying as it hit the closest person it flew…earning a cry of shock and terror. It was then he sunk his sharp elongated fangs in the man's neck…..piercing and ripping his jugular as he yanked his head back harshly

Women screamed in terror as everyone watched in horror as blood poured from the fresh wound….blood seeping out of the man's mouth as he crumpled to the ground, along with the clanking sound of the man's sword hitting the ground

Everyone started to back away as InuYasha let a cruel laugh pass his lips….cracking his knuckles in preparation for the massacre he was going to cause "whose next?" he said with anticipation…..now that the pups were safe and out of sight….he could start with the punishment he had in mind.

Miroku watched in horror at the bloody massacre happening right before his eyes….and even if serious situation it was, he couldn't help think _'if this is how he would react when his children are in danger, I wouldn't want to know how Sesshomaru would be like' _he shuddered as he dodged a flying head

He had to take deep calm breaths to keep his last meal in his stomach; he had seen things beyond worse than this….he had seen demons devour humans, witnessed his friend reverting to a savage demon…to a point he might actually turn into a demonic canine, his wife and many other women under the control of a deranged demon, had been inside the body of his worst enemy….but even then he still couldn't seem to keep down the nausea of many people being ripped apart limb by limb.

InuYasha slaughtered anyone that got in his path, leaving them as nothing but a giant puddle of blood and bodily fluids….body parts strewn all over the place. Even a few children were victims to his homicidal rage

Miroku let out a resigned sigh…he couldn't stand here much longer and watch InuYasha wipe out the whole village, whether now the youkai's intents were his personal way of getting back at those who treated him poorly….he had to stop now. With gathered courage, Miroku walked up to the murderous demon that was currently ripping out a man's innards

He let out a deep breath a placed a hand on his reverted friend's shoulder. InuYasha reacted emediantly as he snapped his head at the monk's direction and gave him a deadly glare….mentally demanding why the human had decided to interrupt his gutting

"InuYasha, if you can understand me and recognize me as your friend. You need to stop this now" Miroku firmly stated…earning a warning growl from the demon before him, deciding to add up a reason that would knock him out of it "your chil…" he stopped for a moment a decided to use a different term InuYasha would comprehend in this form "Your pups need you InuYasha, their vulnerable and wounded and they need you there to comfort them" he reasoned not once breaking eye contact with those icy blue eyes and red sclera's

He almost sighed in relief as InuYasha's glare softened. InuYasha then turned to leave for the campsite when Miroku stopped him, the reverted demon grunted and huffed in the monk's face….wondering what was the holdup now; Miroku placed the tetsusaiga in InuYasha's hand "you'll be needing this" was the only thing he said as he watched his friend walk away…noticing with relief as the demon sheathed the sword

"I knew that half breed would be trouble!" the headsman hollered as he and a couple of men followed close behind him. So he finally decided to show up? After the massacre was put to an end? What kind of leader was this man…to not even be there when the situation called for it "don't expect any payment after what that beast has done!" he added as he shook a fist at the calm monk

The three men backed away when Miroku turned to face them….sporting a look of disgust and anger as he looked at them "in my honest opinion, I think you and your people are the beast. Inflicting harm on infants simply because their different? You people disgust me" he said as he glared at them

The headsman rose a menacing fist at him "they are nothing but vermin…."

"They are simply innocent children! Who didn't deserve to be treated the way these villagers had treated them!" Miroku snapped blue eyes narrowed "if anything, these horrible people deserved this gruesome punishment" he huffed as he kept his temper in check "keep your money, I want nothing from such horrible people like you" he added and turned to walk away, leaving the men speechless and angry to look at his retreating back

They stood still in shock as rain came pouring down.

* * *

><p>InuYasha walked calmly through the woods, relishing the cool rain soaking him thoroughly. His thoughts wondering back to what he had done to those villagers….he couldn't help but feel guilty…because he felt no remorse for slaughtering those horrible people, if anything they deserved it for hurting his young….for hurting them for no given reason soly because they were hanyous<p>

He looked down at a large puddle and noticed his appearance, the red around his eyes were slowly fading back to white….his pupils now back to their usual gold coloring. His stripe markings were yet still present….fading slower than any other demonic feature on his face

"Keh, look at me. Look like a monster covered in so much blood" he muttered to himself as he wiped off the blood smeared over his mouth with his bellowing sleeve, there was never once a time when he was practically covered in the fluid….the scent and taste was nauseating him to an extent "it will pass weeks before this metallic taste is gone" he added as he spit at the ground

Fortunately the pouring rain helped with rinsing off most of the blood covering his body _'don't want the pups seeing me in this mess' _he thought till his thick eyebrows narrowed _'though they'll still be able to smell the blood'_ he added to thought as he vigorously wiped his mouth of any hints of blood.

His heart wretched painfully when the sound of cries and whimpers filled his ears. He knew he shouldn't have brought them along, what kind of father was he if he failed to protect his own children and they have suffered simply for him giving up an argument of them coming along so easily

InuYasha shut his eyes tight for a moment as a distressed whine passed his lips; he didn't want them to suffer what he had gone through at their age….he had made sure those cursed words would never reach their puppy like ears, he had attacked and suffered so they wouldn't know what it was like to get wounded and beaten…..and now it was one night that they suffered both things

Walking steadily toward camp, he finally noticed the triplets huddled together by the hollow of a tall tree. Shaking and whimpering as they hugged eachother for self comfort. InuYasha walked up to them and kneeled before them…taking in their vulnerable forms, mentally regretting letting them get hurt so badly. Taking in the bruises and scratches they donned on their tiny bodies….he also noticed how red their ears looked, their state brought anger to him….anger at those cruel villagers

He didn't notice he let out a growl until the pups looked up at in alarm, only to throw themselves at him "PAPA!" they cried out as they buried their faces in his red Fire Rat. InuYasha looked surprised for a moment until he slipped of his haori and wrapped it around the three youngsters, gathering them in his arms as he let out a soothing growl

His fuzzy white ear flicked backwards at the sound of footsteps…only to relax when he caught Miroku's scent. InuYasha's didn't give the man the chance to say a thing as he stood tall with three pups still swaddled in his strong comforting embrace "we're leaving" he stated turning to give Miroku a stern look…daring him to say other wise

He let out a satisfied grunt when he received a nod in response and turned to walk away.

Miroku couldn't help but feel grief for his friend….he didn't mind if the hanyou was starting to act gruff, it was his way of hiding his crushed feelings. He would never know what InuYasha was going through…he never had to worry about his children receiving the harsh beatings the pups had just suffered this night

He cleared his throat as he continued following his friend.

O0o0

The travel home was silent and tense….the only thing being heard through the silent night was the sound a low rumbling coming from InuYasha _'so this is how Inuyoukai comfort their young'_ Miroku mused as he pulled the rim of his straw hat lower. It was a comforting thing that the triplets finally stopped whimpering after a long while….probably lulled to a fitful sleep by the soothing growl their father was emoting

InuYasha nearly sighed in relief when he cuaght a tiny glimpse of his home. But it was then the moment he did not anticipate telling Kagome what happened once she got a glimpse of their beaten children "we're here" he muttered as he nuzzled the crown of black hair of Misaki

Miroku hesitated for a moment when he noticed InuYasha had yet to make a move toward his hut "InuYasha I…."

"Drop it Miroku, we are not to bring this up ever again. You hear?" he growled out as he cut off the monk. He then let out a tired breath and turned back to look at the barely visible hut "go home Miroku, your family is waiting for you" he said with slouched shoulders

He looked at the hanyou for a moment longer before letting a sigh pass his lips "good night InuYasha" he bided farewell as he turned away and headed for the village….feeling just as tired as his hanyou friend must have felt.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled fondly at the sleepy infant. She smiled when a tiny squeak passed his tiny mouth when she softly caressed his elfish ear "sleep well Kaito" she murmured as she bent her head and softly placed a kiss on his forehead<p>

She looked up when the sound of footsteps reached her ears, Kagome smiled eagerly when she realized who it was. Standing up and arranging her sleeping yukata, she rushed outside to greet her husband and children.

The young woman smiled affectionately at the sight of InuYasha walking up to her….cradling the triplets in his strong arms. It was then she noticed the solemn look on his face. Worry took over as she closed the gap between them "InuYasha, is everything okay?" she asked looking up at his tan face, she turned her gaze to the pups as she raised her hand and softly caressed Misaki's fuzzy black ear

She recoiled in shock when she received a whimper of pain in response "InuYasha?" she inquired as she looked up at his gold eyes "what happened?" she asked looking up at him with concern

He pressed his mouth against one of the pup's head and took a deep breath "we should go inside first" he replied tightening his hold on the three kids in his arms as he led her back to the decent sized hut.

o0o

InuYasha leaned against the front door of their hut, refusing to take any step further inside his own home. His head tilted down in shame as he mentally took in the conversation he had with his mate; she was silent the whole time he told of the horrid events….never once looking at him in anger or disappointment. Only sign of emotion were the tears running down her pale face. It was too much for him, he wanted her to yell at him…yell of how angry she was at him for failing to look after their kids

He didn't even give her a chance to say a thing when he left the house. She may not seem to be ashamed of him….but the remorse and shame he felt was to overbearing. He had loosened up to soon; to think that perhaps the world had changed of their opinion of hanyous, that everything was safe for him to live an easygoing life….he was given the worse reality check

His ear flicked at the sound of soft footsteps heading toward him. It was then a small hand eased on his broad shoulder "InuYasha" her soft voice soothed him with so much comfort "you know its not your fault" Kagome reassured him as she looked up at him with loving blue eyes

InuYasha only shook his head in response "I should have placed a firm foot in our argument, I gave up so easily. And when danger already strikes in…I failed to keep them from getting hurt" he replied…feeling the slight pain of his claws digging into his forearms "Their bruised and scared because I failed them" he added as he looked away from her

"There wasn't any serious damage done InuYasha" she firmly tried comforting the distressed hanyou

"I failed at protecting my own pups Kagome!" he snapped at her causing her to take a tentive step back, he cuaght the sound of whimpering in the nursery and mentally reminded himself not to be so loud "when I finally think things are right in the world, when I think no one is so prejudiced of hanyous any longer. Reality is a slap in the face Kagome; our pups suffered cause of my judgment of how things could have changed, but I was wrong and they suffered for it" he said harshly and looked away from her

Kagome just looked at him with sad eyes; he shouldn't be treating himself so harshly…if anything it should be her to be blamed for pushing him into taking the kids with him. She let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him sufficient comfort that she could offer "today may have been horrible, and our children have suffered and learned a horrible truth" she whispered into his shoulder "but I don't want you beating yourself up for this, its okay for parents to fail at something that may cause harm to their kids. And we all learn from them" she maneuvered herself as she nuzzled his chest "just stop doing this to yourself" she added as she clutched his shoulder blades

InuYasha let out a resigned sigh and pulled her closer to him "I'm sorry" he whispered gently as he placed his head on the crook of her neck…whether he's apologizing for his behavior or what has happened. In response, Kagome placed a kiss under his chin as she whispered soothing words to him…earning a nuzzle in return.

They stay in each other's loving embrace, offering one another comfort. Placing sweet kisses and sweet nothings.


	9. Child's Intuition

**Author: Danny Phantom Fan1**

**Title: Child's Intuition**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 2,595**

**Summary: There are some things Shippo would rather avoid ~ lovebirds**

* * *

><p>It was a nice breezy day in the village, not a cloud in the sky, villagers going about on their daily routines, children running around as they giggled with glee. Sango took appreciation to this as she hung clothing to dry, mindful of the baby napping against her back; Miroku – being the gentleman he settled down to be – stood by her side, helping his wife with the task<p>

Shippo sat close by, watching the twins lazily as they played with his tools. Sango smiled down at the scene until she noticed a familiar figure sitting alone feet away from where they were "Is Rin alright?" she pondered out load as she watched the girl with concern, she didn't look sad….sitting contently as she bounded flowers to each other

The fox kit was at her side til then, analyzing the girl for a moment before shrugging his slim shoulders and looked up at the woman with curiosity "she looks fine to me, what makes you think some things wrong?" he asked

"She does usually go and spends time with the other kids, there isn't a time when we don't see her spend time by herself" Miroku pondered as he kneeled and sat back, equally curious and concerned to the girl. There was never a time when Rin was by herself, she was always in company of the village kids when the adults were too busy with duties….if she wasn't helping Kaede with her chores, she was with InuYasha and Kagome – recently married and expecting parents – helping InuYasha around with the nursery and aiding Kagome with chores she'd usually do and if it wasn't with them…..she would be with her beloved Lord Sesshomaru, but albeit he wasn't here

Something clicked in Shippo's mind as he turned to look at Rin for a long moment, noticing the blissful anticipating look on her tan face. He then turned to look at the village children's direction….noticing how they purposely avoided getting anywhere near Rin as they went on with their play _'interesting'_ Shippo thought….he had only seen the village kids shifty so many times before, and that was left with one sole explanation

Smug at his devolvement, the young demon leaned back against the tree behind him…linking his tiny hands behind his head "Sesshomaru is coming, that's why her heads in the clouds" he commented cockily as he grinned up at the couple….his cool visage was ruined when he had to shift away from the curious grasp of the energetic twins

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in surprise, not expecting the kit to sound so sure of himself "do pray tell Shippo, what brought you to that conclusion?" Miroku asked as he looked down at his small friend with amusement, he suppressed a chuckle at the 'stink eye' Shippo gave him….leave it to the damn monk to question his childish sense of wisdom

Sango raised an eyebrow when she heard an all too familiar 'feh' come from the kit's mouth _'InuYasha sure had rubbed off on him' _she mused. Both adults looked on as the young demon stuck his nose in the air….looking to much like a miffed hanyou they knew and loved

She elbowed her husband on the side, receiving a look of surprise and question. Sango simply tilted her head at Shippo's direction and gave a meaningful look; Miroku let out a sigh "why is that Shippo? Do you sense Sesshomaru nearby or anything of the sort?" He asked sporting a look of feign curiosity

They got an immediate response from their friend, the large familiar smile related to the look of pride in whatever discovery the kit had made time and again "have you guys not noticed how shifty and distant the village children get when he comes by? Or the fact that Rin is humming whatever tune she had come up with?" he asked looking on with arrogance as the adults sneaked glances at both parties

"What makes so sure of that Shippo?" Sango asked, genuinely curious to the kits observations the children's actions….Rin was obvious….she seemed to know when her lord would come to visit her, but she never noticed how others reacted to the acknowledgment

"Child's intuition" Shippo immediately replied "and the boys are always exchanging nervous and scared looks whenever they look at Rin at times like these" he added

That definitely caught Miroku's attention "why would they be so frightened of Lord Sesshomaru coming by to visit?" he had a good idea why, but the idea of boys – albeit ones that barely reached adolescence – being frightened to the point of isolating themselves from the girl simply because her former guardian was a ruthless cold Daiyoukai was ridiculous

Apparently he was wrong when Shippo gave him an incredulous look "really Miroku? Do you not remember the last time a boy decided to walk up at talk to Rin when Sesshomaru made his visit?"

"Sousuke?" Sango guessed…yes she knew the boy, very sweet and friendly. But she was not aware that he had a fearful encounter with the possessive demon lord

"Yeah, that kid. He was never the same again" Shippo commented as he shook his head in dismay

Sango and Miroku looked up in thought, trying to imagine the events that certain day

**Sango's POV**

Rin sat in the grass humming in content when she looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps; she smiled warmly at the sight of Sousuke ….a very good friend of hers, so sweet and kind "Hi Sousuke!" she greeted kindly as she looked up at him….mindful of the blush the caressed the boy's cheeks

The boy smiled shyly at her "hi Rin" he smiled sweetly at her, keeping his grip on the flowers behind his back "I was just passing by to visit you when I…." his shy speech came to a stop when he noticed the dangerous looming figure behind the object of his affections "I I I" he stuttered and gulped when the red eyed figure looked at him menacingly

"Is something wrong, Sousuke?" Rin asked in concern, not yet aware of the demonic figure behind her

Her sweet concerned voice snapped the boy out of his fearful thoughts, not once taking a look back….the boy ran swiftly away from the two, screaming his lungs out as he clutched the flowers in his hands, a proof of his unsuccessful attempt to admitting his affections to a pretty girl

Rin tilted her head in curiosity "he's an odd boy" she mused to herself until she finally noticed the object of her affections – now looking less menacing and bloodthirsty – and welcomed him with a large delighted smile "Lord Sesshomaru! You came back!" she squealed in delight as she got up and hugged him.

**End of Sango's POV **

**Miroku's more dramatized perverted POV**

An older Rin sat by the river, recently bathed and currently naked. Humming a tune to herself as she ran her fingers through her long luscious dark hair. Blissfully unaware of the perverted gaze that observed her with unhidden desire

She looked up at the sound of a twig snapping, concealing herself when Sousuke came out from his hiding. He looked nervous for the moment before telling himself to man up and speak to the lovely maiden "forgive me for bothering you in your state of undress Rin, and being so forward to what I have to tell you" he said, putting on a brave determined face "I'm in love with you Lady Rin!" he exclaimed out of the blue….his face red and flustered as he awaited her response

Rin sat in her place, quiet and in shock to what she had just heard from her dear friend. A sad smile curved on her tan face as she looked up at the now worried man "you mean very much to me Sousuke, you really do. But I'm afraid I cannot reciprocate your feelings, for my heart already belongs to someone else" she looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's that Daiyoukai isn't it?" Sousuke suddenly spoke with malice in his voice, Rin looked at him in surprise…never once having heard him speak in such way before "it's that damn Lord Sesshomaru isn't it?!" he spoke a little louder this time

"Sous…" she was not able to finish when he pulled her up and gripped her arms harshly "Sousuke you're hurting me" Rin whimpered

"Demons and humans are not meant for each other, Rin. What does he have to offer you! Demons show no emotion! You and I are meant for each other Rin!" He yelled at her. His harsh grasp on her bare arms making her wince in pain "you are mine Rin" he swore, a maddening glint in his dark eyes that made her fear her safety

It was then he was pushed to an extreme extent that made him fly back, grunting in pain when his back hit a sturdy tree with harsh force.

Standing protectively over the collapsed young woman, Lord Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles menacingly. Glaring at the young man with blazing red angry eyes _'how dare this foolish bastard lay a filthy hand on this Sesshomaru's intended bitch' _he thought with loath….the thought of another man even within breathing distance of Rin made him snarl in rage "I should rip your head off for your actions, you weak human" he said in a low dangerous voice, baring his sharp canines at the other male

Groaning in pain, Sousuke stood to his feet and gave the demon a weak glare "I would do whatever it takes to have her with me" he spoke with false bravado, pointing a finger at the tall Daiyoukai in defiance "I'll even fight you, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll prove that I am more worthy for her than you'll ever be" he added

He received a dark cruel laugh in response, one that he reluctantly admits that sent shivers down his spine "you foolish human" Sesshomaru cackled, his face suddenly morphing into something else entirely "do you know what happens when one challenges an Inu Daiyoukai for mating rights?" he asked mockingly, his nose elongating into a muzzle

Sousuke looked on in fear when the once tall man transformed into giant demonic canine, acidic saliva disintegrating the ground under his feet. He chanced a glance at Rin's direction, expecting her to be trembling and whimpering in fear. There was no fear written on her face as she looked up at the large demon, the way she looked at him made his heart wrench with sadness and jealousy….how could she look at this beast with such awe and adoration?

He pulled out his katana at pointed it at the demonic canine's direction "whatever it takes" he murmured to himself

The young man was caught by surprise when everything came in a sudden flash; he had not realized he was pushed onto his back. Now, he was trapped to the ground by the heavy weight of the Inu Daiyoukai's large paw, his claws to close to his vulnerable neck for comfort. He trembled when he suddenly heard an dangerously calm voice…the demon's maw didn't shift once in a form to speak….but Sousuke knew he was hearing the demon's voice in his mind _"you actually believe you can defeat me? You, a simple mortal? Against an Inu Daiyoukai in his prime? What a child" _Sesshomaru taunted

He was suddenly lifted in the air, his collar clutched harshly in the sharp razor teeth of the demon lord. Sousuke couldn't hold in the cry of fear as he looked back at the blazing red eyes that looked at him with hatred _"get out of my sight! You are lucky that I do not like killing anything in front of MY intended"_ Sesshomaru snarled

Sousuke didn't take any chances when he landed on the ground, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Crying in fear and despair at losing the one object of his affections in a battle he knew very well he would never win….a fact he did not want to realize til everything was over.

Sesshomaru looked at the retreating form with disdain until he felt a soft body pressed against him, he looked down at the petite form of is precious female with unhidden fondness. Rin was indeed a tiny woman….barely reaching her lord's pectoral. She looked up at him with love and affection, he couldn't hold back as he nuzzled the crown of her head….earning a sweet giggle in response

She nuzzled him back in response, before looking up at the direction her poor friend had ran off to "I feel sorry for Sousuke…" she trailed off when he growled in annoyance and shifted when he wrapped a possessive arm around her slim waist "but it seems that was the only way to get through to him" she added as she looked up at her lord, she smiled endearingly when she received a grunt in response

It was then he took notice to her state of undress _'or lack of thereof'_ he thought as he growled huskily "you show no shame to your state of undress, do you my dear?" he asked in amusement and chuckled when she squeaked in surprise as she buried her face in his chest "any male could take advantage of that" he lightly scolded her

"That's why I have you" she responded as she looked at him with desire

He growled at the impact of her sweet enticing scent "indeed" he murmured as he bent down to kiss her…

**End of Miroku's dramatized perverted POV**

"Miroku…." The monk was snapped out of his thoughts when he was suddenly brought back to reality, his wife and Shippo were giving him amused looks…as if he were caught red handed 'indeed' he thought as he gave them a cheeky smile. He really had the decency to blush when he was caught in his thoughts….distorting and pervetedly corrupting a situation that by no needs necessary was like such

Shippo shook his head at Miroku _'once a pervert, always a pervert' _he thought. It was then a shiver ran down his spine and his blood ran cold, his nose twitched at the familiar scent coming closer by the minute

He turned to Rin's direction and she indeed seemed to sense the demon lord approaching, it was then she suddenly squealed with delight "Lord Sesshomaru!" that the others turned as well, catching the regal form. He stood tall and proud as he watched with unhidden amusement as his eyes followed the vastly approaching girl. Everyone froze when he eyes turned to them, they immediately feigned aloofness and disinterest…acting like they weren't even watching the moment take place

Shippo scampered off to hide by Sango's side, peeking behind her back as he watched the strange couple interact. He looked on as Rin hugged Sesshomaru's waist, he heard her murmur of how much she had missed her lord….Sesshomaru responded with a soothing growl as he ran his clawed fingers through her coursed dark hair

The kit nearly gagged, by the gods….when he thought InuYasha and Kagome were enough, these two acted more like a mated couple separated for a long period of time. He shook his head at them and then turned to look at Miroku and Sango, only to find Miroku playing with the twins and Sango feeding the baby

'_Great, surrounded by lovebirds'_ he thought as he slumped his head on his tiny hand, he was by no needs amused with this _'I really need friends my age'_ he added to thought.


	10. We'll meet again

**Author:** Danny Phantom Fan1

**Title:** We'll meet again

**Rated:** T

**Words:** 3,781

**Summary:** It has passed 200 years since Rin's last death - leaving Lord Sesshomaru as a widower and a single parent of four. He's been adamant of finding her rencarnation...but his hopes are slowly dwindling. Once finding her is out of his prime prioritys, a young women unexpectantly enters his life...has he years of search finally come to an end?

**A/N:** I am finallt getting myself to write this down! It will come in 4/5 parts :D

* * *

><p>The night was silent and eerie; rain drizzling softly down to the earth as the wind blew…any living being would have taken off for shelter in hiding from the approaching storm. Only a sole figure stood motionless, tall and emotionless as he looked down at the small grave before him; one would have thought it odd to see this dangerous individual paying respects or such to a grave of a simple human being, but those who knew him well only knew to let him be….to let him have these lingering moments with a lost love<p>

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the simple grave stone, adorned with many flowers from close friends and allies of his dearest. His face expressed no emotion, but those fierce cold eyes that could strike any heart with fear were now loss of its spark. The Daiyoukai didn't bother with the rising weather, didn't grunt in annoyance as elongated bangs pricked his eyes every now and then, didn't flinch as his long ponytail would whip in his face; he was to absorbed in his choking grief…..the primal part of him….one that held his InuYoukai instincts….was howling with shaking grief at the loss of his beloved bitch

All he could do was remember those last moments with her dying in his arms.

It all happened so fast – at least to him. Lower foolish demons had decided to attack his home, reasons beyond him; he had disposed of the approaching threats – all with the purpose of protecting his family and his mate. But in one way or another, a demon had managed to slip from his murderous grasp….and entered his home with cruel thoughts. His pups – the oldest barely starting in her training – had been cornered and his mate had done the only thing she can do

He was not aware of the situation until every demon in his sight was left in decaying pieces. His heart wretched when the only scent that filled his nose was HER blood. His blood boiled in rage and despair at the sight that had met him in the halls of their home, his pups crying over the slumped form of their dear mother; from when he could tell by the demons wounded neck and his daughter's blood smeared mouth…Chihiro had done a superb job of disposing the threat; the piercing shrieks of the twins in their nursery ringed in his ears

Chihiro couldn't stop babbling and crying over what happened, he winced at the details of the given situation; his mate had took a fatal strike in an attempt to save them; their daughter had only acted on pure instinct to protect her little sister and attacked….their mother had already stopped breathing by the time the demon succumbed to the adolescent's ruthless attack.

He clenched his eyes shut at the horrifying memory, he had not been in the best state to look after his young, InuYasha and Kagome had took them in for the time being….to let him mourn in peace over his dead mate

Sesshomaru felt a small wet trail run down his cheek, surprised to find himself wiping away straying tears. That is all he seemed to be doing when held her dead body, he did not care if he had soaked her sleeping yukata with unstoppable tears….and now and days there had been droplets daring enough to escape. He had grown desperate at that moment, wielding his tensiega repeatedly over her dead body….avoiding long given knowledge that he could never be able to bring her back….no one could this time, not his mother…not him.

The demon lord had been so intent on keeping her safe, after two deaths…he was not willing to let her slip from his grasp again. He thought things would be alright after they had first mated, injecting his demonic essence into her bloodstream…with the sole reason that she would never leave his side til the end of his days; they had spent three hundred amazing years together, happy and in love….content and practically giddy with every pup they had ever conceived

'_Guess the fates decided my happiness should have ended'_ the demon lord thought bitterly

"Chichi-ue?" He felt a tug on his elbow and looked down to familiar grief striking brown eyes; Chihiro was everything he hadn't expected from a hanyou pup, her waist long hair was as silver as his, stripe markings of her grandmother, a nose that reminded him a bit of his brother InuYasha, she did not receive that puppy dog ears he had expected from of a Inu Hanyou….featuring elfish ears instead. And there were her eyes, bright brown eyes that reminded him much of her mother's, eyes that were now expressing worry

He gave her a weak reassuring smile as he softly ran his fingers down her cheek "every things fine, Chihiro" he replied. But it wasn't. Everything wasn't okay; he had sworn to his mate that he would protect her with his all….promised that he would never let anything hurt her again. Now she was gone, and he was never going to see her again

'_Unless…'_ a sudden thought came to him

He would perhaps see her again, recarnated in the near future. But he will see her again; if fates allowed InuYasha a chance….perhaps they'd probably do the same for him.

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the small gravestone with resolve, the grief was still so overbearing….a constant reminder that he was once again alone, a widower with four pups and a near constant useless servant…..but he now had something to look forward to.

A soft, attentive smile appeared on his pale face as a thought came to mind, turning around to see AhUn, lying on the grass as he kept a protective stance over the sleeping pups leaning on his side. Sesshomaru stood tall and proud, in peace as he watched a bright hesitant smile appear on his daughter's face

'_We will meet again, my little Rin'_ were his last thoughts as he turned away from the gravestone.

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO, 7:40 AM, 200 HUNDRED YEARS LATER<strong>

"Good morning Tokyo. Rise and shine, this is your radio speaking. It's a nice and sunny day awaiting us….sweet breeze, clear blue skies and a grea-…" a slender hand reached out and shut off the alarm, emediantly cutting off the disturbing sound. A soft groan producing from the petite lump on the small bed

Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, the young woman sat up from her spot….stretching as a loud yawn came out of her mouth. She blinked in at the light shining out from the window, smiling drowsily as she looked around the room; a whine caught her attention….smiling as she saw her akita looking up at her with anticipation "hey Rahal, wake up Makoto for me. Will ya?" she said as she rubbed the dog's tannish ear, giggling when she noticed his tail wagging vigorously as he bound off toward where her sister slept

She didn't bother with her sister's grumbling as she took off her nighty, giggling quietly to herself as the sound of her sister's profanities and whining reached her ears "seriously Rei? I get that you want to keep the flower shop running smoothly and all, but is it really necessary to wake up at 7 in the morning?" Makoto whined, Rei turned to look at her sister, grumpy and sleepy as she mussed up her short boyish hair

Rei swept her hair and rested it on her shoulder "oh stop being lazy, it was your idea to open the shop at 8" she chided as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her white button up blouse

Makoto threw her head back and muttered something akin to 'mother of god, why did I come up with that?' and practically ripped off the large shirt she usually slept in, throwing it the floor – shameless of her state of undress – and pulled out a shirt and shorts from the clothes cabinet they shared "just to tell ya, it's your turn to take Rahal out for a walk and get groceries" she replied looking at her reflection in the mirror as she arranged her hair "we're kinda running out of pocky" she added sheepishly

Rei rolled her eyes "you and your pocky" she muttered

* * *

><p>The young man fidgeted nervously as he stood in the large office, the only sound being the soft tapping of fingers against the large mahogany desk <em>'please say something, anything, I'm going insane here' <em>the young man mentally pleaded "please sir, let me keep my job. I'm begging you" He pleaded looking at the intimidating man with desperation

"You speak when spoken to, understood" came a sudden reply, baritone and cold as the man eyed him with disdain "I have been fair with you, Mr. Arai. But you had played me a fool with every one of your late appearances and absence" hazel brown eyes narrowing at the shaking form

"Sir please! I need this job, how am I supposed to pay rent? I owe a lot of money sir. Please -"

"Silence!" he snarled as he got to his feet, emediantly alarming the young worker as his boss closed in the space between them "I do not care if your life is a personal hell, you are the fool who decided it would be best to be a high school dropout. I will not take any more of your pleads or excuses" he added in a low menacing voice

"Please have mercy" the young man pleaded

He trembled in fear as the tall threatening man circled him, eyeing him with a menacing predatory look that reminded him all too much of a shark circling its prey "Mr. Arai, I have lived my life uncaring and merciless towards those who are useless to me" his boss murmured in his ear….a shiver running down his spine as fear gripped his heart "and quite frankly, mercy is not part of my strong suites"

Young Mr. Arai gulped, he knew what he was getting into when he signed up for this job….his boss was an intimidating man – he knew that much – and many rumors in this very building spoke how ruthless and cold the man was to his workers, the most rumors he thought ridiculous were the rumors of the most lazy and stubborn workers called to this very office….never came out unscathed. Wither or not those rumors were true; it seemed that fate was putting that to the test

"You're fired" Mr. Arai looked up at the looming form of his now ex-boss, Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho…the most ruthless man known in Tokyo. He took a hesitant step back when a sneer formed on the man's face "now get out of my sight, I want you and your belongings out of this building. Be a nuisance and bring me trouble….I will not hesitate to get rid of you myself" the threat was not missed by the young man as he hastily bowed and left the office

Sesshomaru stared at the door a moment longer before letting out a scoff _'humans'_ he thought in disdain. He made his way back to his desk, sitting back as he took a photo sitting nearby on his desk; he looked at the sight of his four pups smiling back at him….how goofy they had been when they convinced him to take them to the beach. He couldn't help but smile until a familiar face appeared in his memory….his dear mate, what a perfect picture it would have been if she were still around

His train of thoughts were broken when the phone rang, growling in irritation….he yanked the phone from its place "What!" he spat

There was a moment of silence "Mr. Taisho? There's a call from Kita Ward Kouyou Junior High School waiting for you, it concerns your daughter, sir" his secretary informed

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, figures it would be such….Emiko did have a notorious habit of getting into trouble – whether it being intentionally or not, Kagome had mentioned that teenagers tend to rebel at this age "I'm busy, send Chihiro to talk to her" he suggested

"That's the thing sir; the principle doesn't want to talk to your eldest….she wants to talk to you. Says your daughter had passed the line on this one" the secretary replied, sounding a bit weary in his opinion

Letting out a sigh "send her on the line" he replied reluctantly

"Yes sir" came a curt reply.

Moments later he was able to hear that elderly voice he had grown to despise "Mr. Taisho" the woman spoke up

"Yes, Mrs. Hokkaido. Your call concerns Emiko, yes?" he replied with a cheery façade, mentally imagining himself ripping the hag into decaying pieces. That old woman always found an excuse to call on Emiko's behalf….had the nerve to call his flesh and blood 'a trouble making nuisance' it wasn't her fault she tried to defend herself from bullies who picked on her for being 'daddy's spoiled little brat' "nothing bad happened right?" he asked out of curiosity, eager to know who did his daughter slug this time

"Ms. Taisho got in a fight with an 8th grader earlier during recess" she replied in a snobbish voice "I don't have many details, but all I hear is that YOUR daughter sent the student flying into a table. A student is in the nurse's office thanks to her" she added sternly

He almost snorted in amusement at the student's misfortune for messing with his daughter "don't worry Principal Hokkaido, I'll be there" he confirmed

"You better" she snapped before hanging up

If Sesshomaru were anybody else….he would have growled in annoyance and disdain "damn wench" he muttered. He got up from his seat, grabbed his coat and exited the office – catching the attention of his many fearful workers - and turned to his secretary "Make sure things are in order Chidori" he ordered as he looked down at the slim woman "if there is any problem, you know the catch" he reminded

The young woman nodded in understanding, green slit eyes flashing in a cat like manner as she looked up at her boss "yes sir"

He grunted in satisfaction before jerking his head "Jaken!" he barked

The trusty – though not so reliant – kappa demon came tumbling toward his direction, disguised as a short pudgy old man and panted "yes mi lord, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath, he was so busy trying to do so he wasn't aware of the snickering coming from the workers…though they were terrified of their boss – they always seemed encouraged to laugh at his assistant's troubles….plus – the old bugger seemed to have a habit of calling them 'bunch of useless humans! Nothing but pathetic ingrates!' they just assumed age was getting to the loony bat

"We're leaving" was all Sesshomaru said as he gave his workers a stern look – emediantly having them scurrying back to their cubicles – before turning his attention to his long faithful vassal

He did not wait for Jaken to answer as he started walking away, leaving the tiny man sputtering "Yes, yes mi lord, but why we're leaving so ear – mi lord wait for me!" he sputtered as he tried to catch up.

O0o0

Rei looked down at the grocery list with disapproval, tightening her grip on the leash whenever her dog jerked forward "I'm surprised Mako is as fit as she is, considering all this junk she ask for" she muttered to herself…not noticing her Akita stiffen in angst and started growling softly "I mean sure, I enjoy half the stuff on this list….but she's going a bit overboard, isn't she Rahal?" she yelped in alarm when her dog suddenly pulled harshly at the leash, pulling her along in hasty steps as he kept his gaze on the figure ahead.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance, briefly wondering if he should have just left Jaken here – he would already be at the school if it weren't for his vassal's slow pace "Rahal! Slow down boy!" the alarmed yelling caught his attention; a young woman was being dragged in haste by the dog at her lead….who happened to be heading in his direction

He growled lowly, it's not the first time a dog reacted like this towards him. It was then he noticed the truck coming

"Rahal, stop!" Rei yelled harshly, Hayate gave a strong jerk at the leash – making her suddenly tumble to her knees as she lost hold of her dog. When she sat up she gasped in shock at the sight of the truck heading her way, Rei didn't hear the surprised yelp of her dog as she clenched her eyes shut…fearing the impact of the vehicle

She didn't register the strong arm wrapped around her waist and sudden rush of air. The sound of the truck stopping and the lack of pain had her slowly opening her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of a broad chest "are you alright miss?" the baritone voice sent shivers down her spine as she looked up at hazel eyes with shock

"My dog?" she asked slowly, still in shock as she looked around for her pet

The man turned her towards a direction, she sighed in relief at the sight of her dog tied to a local mailbox….whining with anxious as he looked at his master with worry

Before she could say anything else, a man – most likely the driver of the vehicle – came bounding towards their direction….looking as worried and apologetic as one could get "are you alright ma'am? I hope you're not harmed…didn't see ya there til that last minute" he babbled breathlessly, he must be in as much shock as she

Rei was surprised when the man holding her upright answered for her "she's doing fine as far as I'm aware, it's a good thing I was there to pull her in at the last minute" Sesshomaru crisply said, feeling alarmed at the sudden possessive feeling he was getting at the sight of another man around….unaware of his arm slowly tightening around the woman's slim waist

The driver chuckled nervously at the stranger's presence, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the man's domineering form "definitely is, you're a fast fella…I didn't even see you rushing in to her rescue" he replied, rubbing the nape of his neck as he figited under the suddenly cold analyzing gaze looking at his direction, feeling better safe than sorry….he hastily backed away and added "I better get going, busy working and all" he gestured towards the truck "glad you're okay miss" he added before scurrying off

Rei looked at the retreating man oddly before a vicious growl caught her attention; she turned to find Rahal growling at the strange man "what's wrong with you, you crazy dog" she chastised as she pulled away from the man's embrace and hit her dogs snout "some way to treat your owner's hero" she muttered and looked at the stranger "I'm sorry, he usually doesn't act like this" she apologized

"It's alright, for some reason dogs never seemed to like me" Sesshomaru replied as he feigned humor

Rei hesitantly giggled as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear "my names Rei" she greeted as she reached out her hand "I never got to thank you for saving my life, Mr.….." she slowly trailed off

"Sesshomaru Taisho" he replied gently gripping her small hand, surprising himself further with his strange reactions towards this young woman

"Thank you, Sesshomaru" she spoke softly, blushing under his intense gaze "I owe you big time really" Rei added hastily pushing her fingers through her long dark hair

Sesshomaru was astonished with her straight forwardness "It's not necessary really…"

She shook her head with an insistent smile "but it is really, what kind of person would I be if I didn't repay the guy who saved my life? Maybe we can go out for dinner sometimes" she offered bringing herself to further to shock at her giddy behavior _'what is going on with me, I've always been too shy for dates…and all a sudden I'm asking out a stranger?'_ she thought with surprise…..dreading what his answer might be _'he must think I'm crazy'_ she added

The disguised Daiyoukai reconsidered her offer, sensing how nervous she was getting as she awaited his response "dinner would be nice" he softly replied, letting off a suave façade as he watched her face flush entirely

Relief and excitement overwhelmed Rei as she responded with a grateful smile "great!" She looked through her bag and pulled out a card, handing it to him with trembling excitement "here's my card, my house number is on their" pointing to a line of numbers "call me anytime you'd like" she added quietly….shyness taking over as she watched him look over the contents of the card with a analyzing look

'_She owns a flower shop, how ironic'_ he smiled mentally. Sesshomaru noticed the nervous look on her lovely face….probably expecting him to think less of her for her profession; he reassured her of the tension with a comforting smile and added hesitantly – unused and new to using the statement "it's a date then" he smirked at the relieved and flushed look on her face

They're intense focused trance on each other was broken when the impatient akita barked loudly, making Rei jump in surprise and look at her pet with dismay. She chuckled sheepishly before turning to the impatient animal; Sesshomaru chuckled in amusement when he caught the words 'I need a life that doesn't revolve around you' and 'stop being such a jealous mutt' among her annoyed mutters

She turned to him with an apologetic smile "I got to get going; patience's isn't one of my sister's greatest suites" She chuckled softly, her dog already pulling at his leash…eager to get going. Rei waved gently "it was nice meeting you" Rei as she turned away from him, Rahal already pulling at the leash and leading her away from the stranger that made him weary and territorial.

Sesshomaru stood stock still as he watched the beautiful woman walk away, looking on as she glanced over her shoulder, giving him a tiny smile til turning away. It was until he trance was broken when he heard the familiar annoying voice of his vassal "Mi lord! Are you alright?..." the irritating voice was drowned by his thoughts as he stood there contemplating as he looked at the direction Rei left off to… he couldn't push away the one thing in mind that kept bugging him since he first laid eyes on the young woman _'Rin?'_


End file.
